


He's fine.

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jordan is fine. He promises. He's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's fine.

Jasper knew it would all be okay, he knew he’d be fine. He knew he would escape, that they’d all escape.Well, all except for Maya, he didn't know Maya wasn't going to get out. He didn't know he’d be clutching her as she slowly slipped away from him but remained in his arms.

_But he did know. Deep down he knew that Maya wasn't coming with them._

Jasper knows he shouldn't blame Monty, he knows it’s not his fault. He knows Bellamy and Clarke had no choice, they had to save their people. His people.

_But he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't. Their fault, their fault, their fault._

He knows that they’re worried about him, he can feel their stares. He can feel their pity, their concern. Their eyes are dripping with that, concern.

_He’s worried about them too. Raven won’t stop screaming and Harper won’t stop crying and Miller doesn't sit still, his hands are always twitching for a weapon and Monty won’t stop shaking. No matter how many clothes he puts on he won’t stop shaking._

And it doesn't matter that sometimes he can’t breathe. It doesn't matter than sometimes his world fades to black and he can’t remember the past 2 hours like he knows he should be able to. It doesn't matter and no one can tell.

_Because he won’t talk to anyone, he won’t talk, he can’t talk. He ruined Maya’s last moments through talking, he did. He did._

The goggles are always by his bed, they’re always there. Looking at him. Glinting in the early morning light, taunting him. They’re cracked and the band is snapped and he doesn't know how it happened.

_He does. He did it. He snapped it, he stomped on it and threw it at the walls until he couldn't breathe again and his eyes stopped working._

But he’s fine, he’s alright. He got out alive. Everyone got out alive. He’s fine.

_He’s not, he isn't. Barely. They didn't. He’s not._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I reused way to many words and I don't think I even got the effect I wanted. Whatever. This was a quick thing I was driven to write by the fact that no one else that is a more competent writer than me has done it. Anyway. Ugh, I feel like it's riddled with errors but whatever. I hope you understand what I'm trying to get across.


End file.
